


The Broken Strings

by charliebradcherry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Lucifer Plays Guitar, Lucifer Sings, M/M, Music, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three times that Sam catches Lucifer with a guitar in his hands and singing a love song, and it piques his curiosity but he really tries to mind his own business...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lucifer singing his own music to Sam and writing music for Sam. Cas is scandalised because after Lucifer was kicked out angels were pretty much banned from music- it was Lucifer's thing, after all. Sam loves it and always begs Lucifer to sing to him. Lucifer finds Sam much easier to seduce when music is involved, and he loves having a chance to sing again, especially for someone he loves. 
> 
> I really loved the idea so I turned it into a 2k fic so I could post it on AO3. Hope you lot enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: charlie-bradcherry.tumblr.com

The first time Sam caught Lucifer singing, was three days after that he had returned from the long period that he went missing after Chuck had been reunited with Amara. They were both sitting in the same room, occupying themselves.

“ _You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car. You’re the line in the sand when I go too far_ ,” Lucifer sang in a voice so soft that caught Sam’s attention almost immediately, his head snapping up from his book. The archangel was settled on the other side couch, eyes lingering over the strings of the guitar that he was holding into his arms. He strummed delicately, wielded it with care and at that, a smile stretched wide across Sam’s face. “ _You’re the swimming pool, on an August day, and you’re the perfect thing to say_ …”

“What song are you singing?”

The archangel’s fingers paused onto the strings at the sound of Sam’s voice interrupting out of nowhere before be buried them deep into his palm and he took a deep breath,

“It’s a song I wrote.” he said with a careless shrug.

Sam made a noise of approval and scooted closer to him, their arms brushing that shot a few tingly sparks up both of their spines. Lucifer released a sigh and began caressing the strings again before he hummed so very lightly, and Sam’s eyes held sparkles in them as if he’d never heard something quite as beautiful.

The archangel tipped his head back and let it rest against the back pillows of the couch, eyes closed as he sang the next few words,

“ _And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true, ‘cause you can see it when I look at you_ …”

It bedazed Sam, because by listening to the lyrics he soon got that it was a love song dedicated to someone in particular. Someone that had an effective smile and and that he found cute apparently. Thinking about it, Sam wondered if Lucifer had encountered a person that both him and Dean hadn’t properly been introduced to yet. Perhaps he didn’t want to tell them about it, and just decided to keep it as discreet as possible - but if he was then he wouldn’t be singing his heart out while Sam was in the room with him.

“ _And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing. You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything_ …”

“Who is?”  
  
Lucifer stopped singing again and Sam instantly regretted it. By the look on his face, he could tell that the Devil didn’t like to be disturbed - but he didn’t take back his question.

“Curiosity killed the cat.”

Sam frowned and pouted when Lucifer couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips and looked at the human with scintillant blue eyes, the guitar idly resting on his thighs.

“I don’t like mysteries…”

“And I don’t like it when someone’s pushes their nose into what I call my _privacy_.”

He had a point, and Sam kinda wanted to deny as much as accept it - but he still didn’t feel like retreating and giving Lucifer some space. He was all pressed up in his side, repressing the urge to try on his puppy eyes even though that trick never seemed to work on the archangel. It was still worth the try, so he put on the most innocent look and stuck his bottom lip out, batting his eyelashes at Lucifer.

Yeah, it wasn’t working just as expected. Instead Lucifer began laughing at the ludicrous expression he pulled afterwards and pushed his face away with one hand, telling him to cut it off.

“Stop it, Sam,” he huffedand smiled, pulling the guitar off his lap and standing up, “You know that those pretty eyes don’t work on me. You won’t succeed to delude me.”

Sam was disappointed because he didn’t get the response that he was looking for, and he wasn’t all too sure why he was looking for one in the first place. It’s not like he was going to start investigating Lucifer’s bedroom to look for any clues, maybe a phone number or a picture… well, he _did_ think about it though, and that made him want to bang his head against the headboard of his bed at night.

Had Lucifer actually found his mate…?

Was it an angel?

An old friend back from Heaven?

Or had he finally established some sort of interest for humanity (which seemed to less likely be an actual option, because last time they went on a case, Lucifer practically had a breakdown after their witness began weeping over the loss of her husband and he told Sam that the sound of ‘these snot apes’ crying made him want to tear his eyeballs out)?

More importantly, why the fuck were all of these unimportant questions twirling in his mind? It’s not like they kept him up all night, but he was still too curious for his own good. Lucifer and him had become quite close over the past few weeks, and the fact that he didn’t want to spoil him just a little or share one fact about that person bothered him.

For the next few days, Sam attempted his best to keep his mouth shut whenever Lucifer walked past him. His fingers kept twitching under the table when they were having breakfast in the kitchen at seven in the morning, both always waking up at the exact same time while Cas and Dean peacefully slept through until ten. And when he was busy doing research in the main area, consulting the book in his hands was like trying to scratch your ear with your elbow when Lucifer was casually humming the song he had sung four days ago while rummaging through books placed on the top shelves in the bibliothecal zone just in the corner.

Sam conquered the inquiries that popped up in his head, relentlessly taunting him to make him mad enough to chew nails and feel the need to cry them out loud. Instead, he buried his nose deeper into his book and tried to neglect the beautiful sound of Lucifer’s voice humming the legato passage of his song that wandered his ears.

The second time Sam caught Lucifer singing the follow up in his song, was when he strode down the corridor of the bunker to come and get the archangel out of his room manually, ready to lash his anger out on him for not turning up in the kitchen after he had been calling his name over ten times in a row. But all of that anger leisurely drained from him once he heard the familiar melody being sung from behind the door of Lucifer’s bedroom, and he couldn’t keep himself from placing his ear against the wood to listen along.

At that exact moment, Sam discovered that maybe he was going mad and that he was inch for inch falling in love with Lucifer’s voice and his talent for writing lyrics that worked like eloquent poetry, but the way his lips curved up into a smile told that he had no apparent issue with it.

It wasn’t long before he heard Dean shout his name from across the hallway, telling him to hurry up as the soup was getting cold - so he gingerly knocked on Lucifer’s door, wincing when a loud thump was being heard (which was probably the guitar that fell) and Sam felt a sudden tug at his heart strings.

“Diner is ready, Luce,” he said in a strict tone, regaining fake anger as if he hadn’t just been standing like a creep in front of the archangel’s door for half a freaking hour and trying to yet again think about that mysterious person who was the reason behind all of Lucifer’s glorious songs.

When Lucifer opened the door and blinked at Sam, Sam noticed that he seemed kind of uneasy so he decided to act as clean-handed as he  possibly could and found the thought of pulling his puppy eyes out not necessary this time which was usually just Sam Winchester’s pure instinct. He decided that commenting was just plain redundant as he didn’t want to rise suspicion so he just smiled, nodding towards the end of the corridor as a sign for Lucifer to come with.

The third time Sam caught Lucifer singing was however slightly different.

“Do you have insomnia or are you really just staying up late because you’re still going through your phase of being a rebel?” Sam shot sarcastically once he found Lucifer sitting in indian style outside in a patch of grass, looking up at the moon with the guitar resting on his limbs.

Sam always had trouble sleeping at night, and sometimes he went into the main area to occupy himself until he felt like he was close to blacking out. But finding the door of the bunker open at two in the morning wasn’t something he expected, neither to catch Lucifer serenading the moon and her stars that blinked back at them from afar.

“Don’t act stupid, Sam. You’re very well aware that I’m an archangel and that sleeping is superfluous.”

“Well look at you, two in the morning, gracefully seducing the audience with your performance and already as grumpy as the Devil can possible get,” Sam snickered and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to him, ignoring the glare that he received from Lucifer, “I bet they’re all just as confused as to who you’re actually singing about.” he singsonged, hoping for the archangel to just accidentally blurt out the name already, but he got none of that.

“Next time I see my Father, I’m going to whack him for turning my other half into such a nosey-parker.”

“Maybe that’s an aspect of my personality that just grew out of itself.”

Lucifer guffawed and Sam simpered, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he breathed in the air which was all that he really was here for. It helped him fall asleep. Though this time he had compagnionship to occupy himself with instead of a pile of books that he had read over a dozen times and he was glad he could take a break from that.

“Are you afraid of telling me who it is that you’re doting?”

In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Lucifer looked down as he strummed the strings of his guitar and took a while to come up with something to respond.

“I’m not afraid of anything…”

“Then tell me who she is–”

“ _He_ is.” Lucifer corrects him responsively, cutting him off entirely and Sam just stares blankly at him, blinks twice and then shakes his head a little, “It’s a he…”

“Okay, that’s fine,” Sam assured him with a curt nod, “Tell me about him. Is he a stud?”

He received a somewhat harsh nudge in the shoulder for that and Sam started laughing.

“No.”

“Ah, well I kind of thought you were always the one to seek for a more…dominate type. Well, I presume that your type is your average adorable nerd, the kind that likes to read, then?”

Lucifer exaled and shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips, “Yep,” he said a little dreamily, “An adorable nerd, the exact kind that like to read.”  
  
“Lucifer, I’m proud of the fact that you’ve finally found someone that tickles your interest but…if you aren’t afraid of telling me all of this, then why do you keep all of your music hidden away from Dean and Cas?” Sam questioned with a hurt tone, firing the archangel a curious glance, “From _me_? I think your music is formidable and–”

“Music was banned in Heaven once I got kicked out and listening to instruments or composing songs were considered to be immoral which the lower class of angels were raised with,” Lucifer explained, and Sam felt like an arrow had just hit him right in the chest when he noticed the hurt expression on his face, “They made of the term music something vile, as if it is a symbol of evil and corruption, of the Devil, even though some angels secretly enjoy listening to it.”

“Your music is being underrated, Lucifer.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like I can really do anything about that now, huh?” the archangel chuckled, shrugging his shoulders messily like it was no big deal, “Hell, I wish music would’ve been a lot more valued, welcomed with open arms. It would’ve been a soother to my brothers and sisters that felt desperate from time to time about our Father that went missing, or to express their feelings amongst certain things.”  
  
“Well, if it makes you feel better…” Sam trailed off, gently scooting closer to Lucifer with a grin, “…I could listen to your music twenty-four seven non-stop, and I bet the one you’re crushing on probably loves your singing too.”

Not a half minute later with crickets providing ambiance to the still of the night, Lucifer felt himself smiling as he though about what Sam said, and suddenly, he started playing on his guitar, singing the words as loud and clear to the skies above, not really giving a fuck if Heaven could hear him. After all, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger as they say, and Lucifer felt like that idiom was about to change his entire life and that he was possibly going to reassign it as his new slogan.

Something that Sam realized that night, was that he had not only fallen in love with the sound of Lucifer’s voice and the lyrics that remained stuck in his head for the rest of a lifetime, but also the Angel of Music. And on top of that, that he was the reason behind the music as he drowned into a passionate kiss of the angel himself. Lucifer pulled Sam close and kissed him like he was a source of inspiration, his tongue slipping inside of the human’s mouth as if to captivate Sam’s words and use them for his future songs.

The songs that Lucifer wrote for Sam, the ones that described every little flawless detail about the human he loved, the ones Sam begged for nowadays. And in the first time in millennias, Lucifer could taste freedom; he was finally able to play music again, with the one he loved embracing every melody, note and word which is all that really motivated him to carry on and keep his guitar stay in tune.


End file.
